This invention relates to compositions for treating substrates, and in particular to compositions for treating substrates to control dust mites.
Allergies to dust are common in the U.S. and Western European countries. Many of these allergies are caused by allergens produced by acarids present in dust, such as Dermatophagoides farinae, Euroglyphus maynei, and Dermatophagoides pteronyssinus. Such acarids are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cdust mitesxe2x80x9d. Two types of allergens are produced by dust mites: Group I allergens, which are released by dust mites via fecal pellets, and Group II allergens which are present in the bodies of the dust mites. It has been determined that the threshold level for dust mite allergen sensitization is about 100-500 mites/gram.
It is known that dust mites derive their nourishment from the dead skin, nail debris, fur, and feathers of humans and animals (often collectively referred to as xe2x80x9csquamaexe2x80x9d). Mold provides dust mites with vitamins, which helps the dust mites digest squamae. Thus, dust mites live in areas where abundant amounts of squamae can be found, where the temperature is warm, where the humidity is relatively high, and where there is little light (because dust mites are sensitive to solar UV). Consequently, dust mites thrive in substrates that have prolonged contact with humans, e.g., bedding, upholstered furniture, and carpets.
Acaricidal compositions have been developed to treat substrates. Typically, acaricidal compositions include an acaricide and a carrier, such as water or an organic solvent. These acaricidal compositions poison dust mites, but do not reduce environmental conditions that are favorable to dust mites, such as high humidity and abundant food supplies.
Based upon the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a composition for treating substrates to control dust mites, wherein the composition reduces environmental conditions favorable to dust mites. The present invention is directed to such a composition.
It therefore would be desirable, and is an advantage of the present invention, to provide a composition for treating substrates to control dust mites, wherein the composition reduces environmental conditions favorable to dust mites. In accordance with the present invention, the composition includes a fluoropolymer, a biocidally effective amount of a biocide, and an acaricidally effective amount of an acaricide. Also provided in accordance with the present invention are methods of treating substrates to control dust mites. The methods include the step of applying a composition to the substrate. In one embodiment, the composition includes a fluoropolymer and an acaricidally effective amount of an acaricide. In another embodiment, the composition includes a biocidally effective amount of a biocide, and an acaricidally effective amount of an acaricide.
It should be noted that parts are parts by weight and percents are weight percents unless otherwise indicated or apparent. In addition, when a preferred range such as 5-25 is given, this means preferably at least 5 and preferably not more than 25.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cacaricidexe2x80x9d shall mean a material that kills or materially inhibits the growth, reproduction, or spread of acarids, including but not limited to dust mites. An xe2x80x9cacaricidally effective amountxe2x80x9d of an acaricide is that amount that will kill or materially inhibit the growth, reproduction or spread of a significant number of acarids.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiocidexe2x80x9d shall mean a material that kills or materially inhibits the growth, division, reproduction, or spread of microorganisms, such as bacteria, algae, and fungi. A xe2x80x9cbiocidally effective amountxe2x80x9d of a biocide is that amount that will kill or materially inhibit the growth, division, reproduction, or spread of a significant number of microorganisms.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfluoropolymerxe2x80x9d shall mean any polymer, copolymer, or mixture of polymers, wherein some or all of the hydrogens are replaced with fluorine.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpowderizing agentxe2x80x9d shall mean a material that operates as an inert carrier to render a liquid into a solid.
Preferably, the composition of the present invention is in liquid form and is organic solvent-based. Less preferably, the composition is in liquid form and is water-based. Still less preferably, the composition is in powder form.
The preferred formulation (Formulation 1) for the organic solvent-based embodiment of the composition is as follows:
The preferred formulation (Formulation 2) for the water-based embodiment of the composition is as follows:
The preferred formulation (Formulation 3) for the powder embodiment of the composition is as follows:
Preferably, polymers A and B prevent water and other polar and non-polar liquids and soils from penetrating the substrate to which the composition of the present invention is applied, and also prevent the biocides A and B and the acaricide from being removed from the substrate by water and other liquids. The polymers A and B preferably reduce the surface energy of the substrate to 16-30 dynes/cm. This low surface energy prevents water and most oils from wetting or spreading over or into the substrate. It is believed that the low surface energy also helps prevent soil, such as squamae, from adhering to the substrate. Thus, the polymers A and B preferably keep the substrate clean and dry, thereby making the substrate less suitable for hosting dust mites.
Preferably, polymer A is a perfluorinated polymer sold under the name Bartex AF NF by TriTex. Bartex AF NF is a mixture comprising 15 weight-percent fluoroalkyl acrylate copolymer solubilized in an 85 weight-percent 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane solvent. Polymer B is preferably a perfluoroalkyl methacrylic copolymer sold under the name Zonyl 8740 by E. I. Du Pont de Nemours. Less preferably, polymers A and B are fluorinated or perfluorinated acrylics, methacrylics, styrenes, or polyethylenes, or other type of fluoropolymers. Still less preferably, polymers A and B are silicone polymers, such as polymethylhydrosiloxane. Still less preferably, polymers A and B are any other polymer, copolymer, or mixture of polymers that provides a water resistant coating.
Preferably, the biocide is active against a broad spectrum of organisms, including Gram negative and Gram positive bacteria, and fungi. It is also preferred if the biocide is not irritating to human skin, is not readily deactivated by soil load, and is compatible with water repellent polymers, such as fluoropolymers. The biocide preferably reduces and prevents the growth of mold, fungi, bacteria, and algae, which are potential food sources for dust mites.
The biocide is preferably didecyldimethylammonium chloride, which is a quaternary ammonium compound sold by Lonza UK Ltd. under the name Bardac 22. Less preferably, the biocide is another quaternary ammonium compound, such as: benzyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, which is sold by Rhodia under the name DMB 451; didecyldimethylammonium chloride, which is sold by the Stepan Company under the name BTC 1010; benzalkonium chloride, which is sold by Bayer AG under the name Zephirol; benzethonium chloride, which is sold by Lonza under the name Hyamine 1622; a dual quaternary ammonium compound, such as a mixture of myristalkonium chloride and quaternium 14, which is sold by the Stepan Company under the name BTC 2125; (BTC 2125 is amixture comprising 25 weight percent n-alkyl(C12-C18)-n,n-dimethyl-n-benzyl-ammonium chloride (CAS# 68391-01-5), and 25, weight percent alkyldimethylethylbenzyl-ammonium chloride (CAS# 68956-79-6) as active ingredients) or 3-(Trimethoxysilyl)-propyldimethyloctadecyl ammonium chloride. Less preferably the biocide is a mixture of a quaternary ammonium compound with a phenolic compound, wherein the weight ratio of the quaternary ammonium compound to the phenolic compound is from 1:1 to 3:1. Still less preferably, the biocide is a phenolic compound. Phenolic compounds that may be used include ortho-phenylphenol and its sodium salt, which are respectively sold by Dow Chemical under the names Dowicide 1 and Dowicide A; and pentachlorophenol, which is sold by Dow Chemical under the name Dowicide OBCP. Still less preferably, the biocide is an isothiazolin, such as 2-octyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one, which is sold by Rohm and Haas under the name Kathon 893; or 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol, known as bronopol, and sold by the Angus Chemical Company and the Inolex Chemical Company. Still less preferably, the biocide is another known biocide.
Preferably, a biocidally effective amount of the biocide is used in the organic solvent-based composition of the present invention and in the powder-based composition of the present invention. Preferably, a biocidally effective amount of the biocide is also used in the water-based composition of the present invention.
Preferably, the acaricide significantly reduces, and/or prevents an increase in, the number of dust mites present in or on the substrate to which the composition of the present invention is applied. It is also preferred if the acaricide is not irritating to human skin, is compatible with water repellent polymers, such as fluoropolymers, and is effective for an extended period of time, e.g. three years or longer.
Preferably, the acaricide is 3-phenoxybenzyl (1 RS, 3RS)-(1RS, 3SR)-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethyl-cyclopropanecarboxylate, CAS Registry Number 52645-53-1, which is a synthetic pyrethroid known as permethrin and is sold by McLaughlin Gormley King Company. Less preferably, the acaricide is benzyl benzoate, or another pyrethroid, such as an allethrin, bioresmethrin, cypermethrin, cyhalothrin, deltamethrin, or natural pyrethrum. Still less preferably, the acaricide is another known acaricide.
Preferably, an acaricidally effective amount of the acaricide is used in the organic solvent-based composition of the present invention and in the powder-based composition of the present invention. Preferably, an acaricidally effective amount of the acaricide is used in the water-based composition of the present invention.
The solvent A functions as a carrier in the organic solvent-based composition of the present invention. The solvent A dissolves polymer A, the biocide, and the acaricide and carries them onto the substrate. Once the composition is deposited on the substrate, the solvent A quickly evaporates and leaves no residue behind.
Solvent A is preferably an isoparaffinic solvent sold by the Exxon Chemical Company under the name Isopar G, an organic solvent consisting predominantly C10-C11 isoparaffinic hydrocarbons. Less preferably, solvent A is an alkane, such as hexane, or heptane; kerosene; mineral spirits; an alkyl benzene, such as toluene, or xylene; an ester, such as ethyl acetate; a hydrofluorocarbon, such as 1-H-perfluorohexane; a fluorether; or another known aromatic, halogenated, or aliphatic solvent.
Water functions as a carrier in the water-based composition of the present invention. Surfactant A solubilizes the biocide and the acaricide into the water, while the glycol ether A and the glycol ether B help to solubilize the polymer B into the water. Once the composition is deposited on the substrate, the water evaporates, leaving the surfactant A on the substrate. Without being limited by theory, it is believed that the residual surfactant traps soil onto the substrate and reduces the efficacy of the polymer B. Accordingly, it is important to minimize the amount of surfactant A used in the composition.
Preferably, the surfactant A is a surfactant comprising 2,6,8-trimethyl-4-nonanol with ethylene oxide, which is sold by Union Carbide under the name Tergitol TMN-6. Less preferably, surfactant A is another alcohol alkoxylate, an alkyl phenol alkoxylate, a glucoside, a sorbitan, a block polymer, an amine oxide, an amphoteric surfactant, a quaternary ammonium composition, an anionic surfactant, or a polymeric surfactant. Still less preferably, surfactant A is another known surfactant.
Glycol ether A is preferably dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, which is sold by Dow Chemical under the name Dowanol DPM. Glycol ether B is preferably dipropylene glycol monobutyl ether, which is sold by Dow Chemical under the name Dowanol DPnB. Less preferably, glycol ethers A and B are other glycol ethers. Still less preferably, the glycol ethers A and B may be replaced with alcohols.
The powderizing agent functions as a carrier in the powder-based composition of the present invention. The powderizing agent renders the polymer A, the biocide, and the acaricide into a solid. Preferably, the powderizing agent is talc, sodium sulfate, sodium carbonate, calcium carbonate, or other carbonate. Less preferably, the powderizing agent is another known powder carrier.
Polymer A, the biocide, the acaricide, and solvent A are blended together using customary and known methods to form the organic solvent-based composition of the present invention. Preferably, the temperature during blending is maintained at ambient temperature, i.e., @ 70xc2x0 F.
Polymer B, the biocide, the acaricide, surfactant A, glycol ether A, glycol ether B, and the water are blended together using customary and known methods to form the water-based composition of the present invention. Preferably, the temperature during blending is maintained at ambient temperature, i.e., @ 70xc2x0 F.
Polymer A, the biocide, the acaricide, and the powderizing agent are blended together using customary and known methods to form the powder-based composition of the present invention. Preferably, the temperature during blending is maintained at ambient temperature, i.e., @ 70xc2x0 F.
Preferably, the organic solvent-based and water-based compositions of the present invention are applied to a substrate using a pump-type sprayer. Less preferably, an aerosol sprayer may be used, which is typically in the form of a steel can. Aerosol propellants, such as isobutane, or CO2, are used in the aerosol sprayer to dispense the organic solvent-based and water-based compositions. Known corrosion inhibitors may also be included to prevent corrosion of the steel can.
The powder-based composition of the present invention may be applied to a substrate from a bottle, box, can, or other container, which is preferably provided with a dispenser, such as a grate, or a plurality of apertures. The powder-based composition is applied by shaking, sprinkling, and/or rubbing the powder composition into the substrate.
The composition of the present invention may be used on any substrate upon which, or within which dust mites may be disposed, or through which dust mites may pass. Such substrates include, but are not limited to, textile fibers (or filaments), fabrics, clothing, carpets, rugs, upholstery, furniture, bedding, mattresses, pillows, curtains, and couches.
The composition of the present invention provides many advantages. When applied to a substrate, the composition kills dust mites that are already present on the substrate, as well as dust mites that later contact the substrate. In addition, the composition keeps the substrate clean and dry, and kills bacteria and fungi, thereby reducing food sources available to dust mites, which helps reduce the population of dust mites already present on the substrate and discourages migration of dust mites to the substrate. In this manner, the composition is both reactive and preventative in terms of controlling dust mites.